


Snogging On The Platform

by ChaseTheSecondStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Platform 9 3/4, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSecondStar/pseuds/ChaseTheSecondStar
Summary: Teddy Lupin is running late and the Hogwarts Express leaves when the clock strikes eleven. He races to the platform, intent on saying his goodbyes to the woman he loves The scene we all know and love, from Ted's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first "story" I've written in a very long time. I'm basically just very carefully dipping my toes back into the murky waters of writing fanfiction. This little one-shot is far from perfect, but I do enjoy it and think it's cute. Like basically all things Teddy/Victoire. ;) So yeah, that's that, I hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> All things HP are the wonderful creations of J.K. Rowling, of course. All further credit goes to her. :)
> 
> Final thanks to The Brave Hufflepuff for correctly pointing out a major and obvious mistake I made: leaving out James Sirius. *shock horror* Thank you! :D

**10.45**

Teddy Lupin checked his watch hurriedly as he made his way through the crowds of Muggles in King's Cross Station. He had to rush or he wouldn't get to see her before she left. Wouldn't get to say goodbye. Strangers shot him some weird looks as he whirled past. He couldn't blame them. It was his hair, the turquoise mop on top of his head. Whatever, he thought. Let them stare. There really wasn't any time to worry about it, let alone to actually stop change it.

**10.48**

He saw the clock above the nearest platform. "Almost there!" The brick wall in between platform 9 and 10 came closer and closer. There weren't any people left between him and the brick wall he needed to reach. "Good, no need to slow down." He quickly jumped over a couple of neglected suitcases and continued his race towards the gate. King's Cross whizzed past as he went through and came to an abrupt stop on platform 9¾.

The Hogwarts Express was already filled to the brim with students, but there were plenty of people left on the platform. He made his way past several groups, made up of friends and family members. No time to stop for chit chat with all of his acquaintances. He merely smiled at some friend's parents whilst keeping a look out for a head with long silvery blonde hair. "She wouldn't have gotten on the train already, would she?" Teddy was pretty sure Victoire would wait for him to come and say goodbye, but you never knew with Dominique and Louis around. Victoire's siblings might've dragged her along. But if that were the case, he had only a slim chance of still finding her in time.

Time to stop and take a breath. He was practically panting at this point. Exhausted by the effort and desperate to find her, when suddenly a tall, slender figure with a head full of moonlight-colored hair popped up only a little distance away from him.

"Thank Merlin." Teddy sighed. He'd found her.

**10.50**

"There you are," Victoire exclaimed when he approached her. There was obvious relief in her voice and he didn't hesitate to put his arms around her. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," she smiled weakly, before burying her face against his shoulder. "Impossible." He grinned and place a soft, little kiss on her head.

They stood together for a few moments, holding each other close before Teddy finally dared to glance up again and look at the other people still on the platform. He thought he recognized his godfather and the rest of the family only a short distance away. He would go greet Harry and Ginny after the train had left. This was not the time to have either one of the three kids around and besides, he'd already told them goodbye when he had been round for dinner a few days ago. For now, he preferred to have as much privacy as he could possibly get still.

Victoire followed the direction of his gaze and recognized her aunt, uncle, and cousins immediately. "You still have time. You can go over there if you want." While the suggestion was clearly sincere, Teddy shook his head and hugged her even tighter. "They can wait," he smiled: "I have more important things to do right now." His lips found hers and for a moment, the hustle and bustle of the platform were forgotten. It was just the two of them, frozen in time.

**10.53**

"Hiya Ted. Victoire. What are you doing right there?" A snarky, all-too-familiar voice commented from behind Ted's back all of a sudden. With a sigh, he let Victoire go, crossed his arms across his chest and turned around to face none other than James Sirius Potter. The little brat seemed to be enjoying himself a little bit too much, mischief glittering in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"That would be none of your business, James. Now run along if you please." Ted sighed. It was vital that they got rid of James as soon as possible. He really didn't feel like wasting any time on Vic's cousin right now. Not while his time with her was running out so fast.

"Yes, do make you yourself scarce, James. Thank you."Victoire chimed in, but he didn't show any sign of leaving just yet. Ted was starting to feel more desperate by the second now. Why couldn't the little twat just leave them alone? He would have plenty of opportunities to make fun of the two of them later. Victoire, on the other hand, seemed well-decided to set the situation right. She frowned for a second, gave James one last look and then resolutely turned around, threw her arms around Ted's neck, kissing him and ignoring the look of utter disgust James gave her as she did so. Ted smiled against her lips and they broke apart momentarily to watch James stalk back to his family, the shock of this scandalous development still apparent on his face.

"Well, I guess Harry and Ginny won't mind." Ted laughed before he turned back to her. "But there's more important things I'd like to attend to right now."

**10.58**

"I hate to be the one to do this, but you really should get on the train," Teddy said, after what seemed like only mere seconds later. "Do you need help getting anything on there still?"

"No, thank you, love. I'm fine." Victoire smiled her most striking Veela smile at him and he started to gently untangle himself from her. Together, they made their way to her carriage, where the rest of her friends were waiting. "I"m really going miss you ..." Teddy trailed off, not really knowing what to say next.

Victoire, however, gave him a look to show that she understood and gave him a last quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade next month, okay?" she whispered into his ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**11.00**

The doors closed as the bell was sound. Smoke was rising from the locomotive and slowly but surely the Hogwarts Express gained momentum and started moving away from the waving families on the platform. Teddy held Victoire's eyes as the distance between them grew and even managed to produce a meek, little smile. He'd see her again soon.

**11.05**

_My dear Vic,_

_I'm quickly jotting this down on a leftover bit of parchment so that it may reach you by the time you arrive at Hogwarts. I don't have much time, Harry and Ginny are making their way over here already and I'd rather not explain the content of this note to them or Lily Luna._

_What am I even going on about? This doesn't matter. All I wanted to say is you, Victoire Weasley, are the best thing that ever happened to me and this was the best summer I have ever had. You remember that while you're off there in Scotland without me. You're going to have a great year. I'll be waiting for you by the gate next month. Please don't be late._

_Now I'm off to find an owl ASAP._

_All my love,_

_T._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There it was, folks, short but sweet. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
